Stubborn is as Stubborn Does
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Sequel to "And The Rich One Said: It's all fun and games until someone ends up with a great big bruise exactly where they don't want it...then let the battle of the egos begin!...basically? The boys are back for more fun! :P Warning! shonen ai/Yaoi present! don't read if you don't like!


_Ok, so this one came to me randomly alittle while ago whilst I was busy working on my main two fanfics. Lol, just some light humor..._

_NOTE: This is a sort of sequel to my other oneshot "And the Rich One Said"...it doesn't actually follow on where that one left off, but it's the same setting and such...anyway, whilst you probably don't NEED to read the other one first, just thought I better mention it incase it helps with anything._

_Ok, now just like "ATROS", This is purely for the fun of it, so please don't take anything too seriously ^-^, it's just another crazy idea I had to write XD_

_Fair warning...not really a lemon or anything, but definately adult content (plus a little language)...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Yugioh or any of it's characters...only this fanfic._

* * *

_**STUBBORN IS AS STUBBORN DOES**_

"GET OUT NOW!"

The door crashed open as a flash of purple and gold escaped into the hall, vanishing down the stairs before two faces could even peer out from the doorway.

"Wow, and I thought it was Yami I didn't want to race against…"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

This time a blonde haired male raced past, yelling something like _"Crazy money bags!"_, which encouraged them to slip out of the room as well, less they be the next caught in the firing line.

"What a grouch!" The first spoke, running his fingers through his dark hair, "Sheesh, what bit him on the butt?"

"Yami."

"Well of course Yami, but what did he actually do?"

"Bit him on the butt."

"Yeah I just sa…wait, what, you mean literally?"

"Yep. He left a rather impressive mark behind if I may say."

The first boy groaned.

"Terrific…if we ever DO hear the end of this, it'll take forever! He doesn't even like it if we leave hickeys! Wait, so what the heck did Malik do?" He pointed in the direction the first friend had run.

"He offered to kiss it better."

"Even _he_ can't be _that_ stupid."

"He could if he didn't realise how angry Mr CEO was about it."

"How you couldn't expect that reaction is the real question."

They turned at the third voice. A large man walked towards them, rubbing a fierce violet eye.

"Morning Marriku. So even you got booted out hey?"

"Who's been booted? You think I'm going to stay in the same room as that grouchy dragon when he's been woken at this time of the day? Tsk, let the pharaoh tame that beast."

He walked past them, cracking his shoulders.

"Where'd Malik scurry off to?"

"Keep going that way, you'll find him eventually…if Jonouchi hasn't already."

"Humph, that mutt should know better."

"I wouldn't let him hear you call him that…only Kaiba gets away with it," The dark haired boy said as he stretched.

"What did Jou do anyway?" His friend added.

"He kept snickering. The baka thought our _Favourite CEO_ wouldn't hear him. Oh, and by the way Otogi, don't you think you should watch what you're doing?"

The dark haired boy looked to his other friend, whose slim arms had slipped around one of his.

"What? He's the one holding me."

The tall male glanced over his shoulder with a dark smirk.

"Yes, but _he _won't see it that way, now will he?"

He left them standing there, the clinging boy giving a small yawn. Otogi sighed instead, and ran his hand through the boy's long, silky hair.

"Yeah, as adorable as you look there, I don't much savour the thought of standing under your jealous alter egos gaze, at least not before I wake up properly."

The boy glanced up at him with a tired expression, before pulling away with another yawn.

There was another yell from the room…well, more of a roar than a yell. This time a tall male carrying a small companion ran out.

"So…Otogi, Ryou…anyone feel like finding somewhere for an early breakfast?"

"Sure Honda," Ryou answered, and glanced to the boy under his arm, "Morning Yugi…dare I question where our other halves are?"

"Still in there, though I doubt yours needs to be nearly as worried as mine," Yugi answered as he was put down.

"Well why doesn't that surprise me? He always seems to linger when the dragon roars. I'm surprised yours wasn't the first out the door though."

"He's trying to '_smooth things over_.'

"You've gotta be kidding me? Out of all of us, you'd think he'd be the one to know better," Otogi put in.

* * *

"Seto calm down!"

"Get out of here now pharaoh!"

"I apologised already, and it was an accident!"

"Oh so you just accidently bit me?"

"I mean I didn't intend to leave a mark. It's just a bruise, put your pants on and you can't even see it!"

"That isn't the point! Now do I have to throw you out? Because you know I will!"

"Fine, how about I let you do it in return? Does that sound fair to you?" Yami shouted, and turned around as he indicated over his shoulder.

"You really think I'd let you off so easy pharaoh?"

Bakura leant against the bed frame, His arms crossed over his chest. His expression was on the brink of boredom as he waited for the squabbling to finish.

"Now for the last time…!"

"Enough! I got the message already! I'm going…"

Yami growled and stormed out of the room, and Seto was fast to slam the door behind him. He stood still for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not to punch the door, but eventually he turned back to the one remaining friend.

"Are you quite finished?" Bakura grumbled, before standing straight, "…and don't think for one minute that you get top position just because Yami is now a literal pain in your ass."

"Good, I need a fight," The CEO grumbled.

He strode up to Bakura, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Bakura in return, grabbed his chin roughly, pulling him even closer in. The thief bit Seto roughly on the lip, though not enough to draw blood. In return, the CEO growled, picked him up, and threw him on the bed.

"Well you're daring."

"Now would want me sticking around if I held back?" Bakura smirked, sitting up casually.

"As I said…" Seto whispered low, shifting onto the bed, "…I want a fight."

* * *

"Yami…" Yugi mumbled, unsure what else to say to his enraged alter ego.

"Bakura's going to be awhile…no point hanging around Ryou…" Was all the past life pharaoh said, his gaze at the ground.

"Well if that's the case…" Otogi spoke, and wrapped his arm around Ryous waist, "Why don't you come back to my place for a while?"

"If by your place you mean that spare bedroom down the hall, then I'm pretty sure Malik and Jou would've beaten us to it by now," Ryou answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, and if Malik's involved, Marriku won't be far behind…but I'm sure we can find somewhere," Otogi answered, and pulled him away.

"Yugi was gonna come back to my place Yami. Want to join us?" Honda asked.

"Thanks, but I'll decline. I'd rather just find my clothes and go home right now," Yami sighed.

"Fair enough…hey wait…that's a good point; What _did _we do with our clothes last night?"

"I hope we didn't leave them back in the bedroom…" Yugi said, peering around them.

"I don't think they made it that far Hikari," Yami grinned, "Didn't we all pretty much have a strip race on the way to the bedroom?"

"Aww shoot, I hope the maids didn't pick them up again or something. Thank Ra I kept my boxers!" Honda groaned, and headed down the hall.

* * *

The gentle clinking of the dishes was the only sound to spoil the tranquillity of early afternoon.

Yami had been driven from his bed to help with chores by orders of Yugis grandpa, who'd had enough of his sulking.

Not that he had any idea what Yami was even sulking about, but he probably would've done the same thing even if he had.

Yami didn't really mind doing dishes, and he had to admit that the monotony helped calm him down a bit, but he still felt unhappy.

He sighed and stared out the kitchen window, wondering if he should go out. He wasn't sure if he was ready to try making up with his favourite CEO yet, and he was certain Seto would be even less so.

Still, that didn't mean he had to stay here.

With a heavy sigh, he set about finishing the last of the dishes, and with a speedy change of clothes, he was out the door.

His only destination in mind was the middle of the city. Finer details were currently non-existent.

Yami couldn't be called a shopper, but definitely a big time wanderer. His feet knew the streets of Domino city in a way he couldn't hope to put into verbal directions. Thus, he let them guide him by their will; down the path…a quick browse in one store…then back out almost within the same minute.

Yugi had once nicknamed him _'The Flash' _after seeing how quickly he could wander, which had resulted in a long session on the explanation of American comics.

It always made Yami grin to think of Yugis exhausted expression after that.

Eventually he found himself outside a small café; one of his regular places to stop for a drink.

"Hey snob, when you're quite done ignoring us…!"

Yami blinked around, and found Malik and Ryou laughing at his bewildered expression.

"Glad to see you came out of hiding. The last time you had a bicker with someone, you had to literally be dragged out of your room."

"Thankyou Malik, I recall well enough on my own," Yami grumbled with a warning in his voice, "So What about you two? I thought you went with Otogi today Ryou?"

"I did, but he had to go into work for stocktake or something."

"You don't think Bakura will miss you?"

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes.

"As long as I'm home to be his plushie at night, I don't think I need to be worried."

The three friends laughed, and Yami sat down at the table with them.

"I DID originally go home, but Marriku completely crashed out on the couch, and was snoring the house down! I couldn't catch up on some sleep or even do homework, no matter where I was around the house!"

"Thus, we decided to meet up," Ryou finished with a sweet smile.

Still grumpy as he was, it quickly spread to Yami.

"Not too bashful to be kissed in public are we?" He purred.

"Who, me?" Ryou answered playfully.

He turned his cheek towards the pharaoh, who leant over and pecked him lightly.

"Yami!" Malik whined, making the ruby eyed teen smirk around at him.

"Now Malik, you can't be first every time," He lightly scolded in return, before also kissing the Egyptian boy's cheek.

The bronze skin gained a lovely red ting, and the boy grinned stupidly at Yami.

* * *

"So how's Yugi?" Malik asked as he shuffled the left over ice around the bottom of his glass.

"Not a clue. I haven't heard from him since this morning, which probably means he's still passed out on Honda's bed."

'_This coming from the one who has to be dragged kicking and screaming out of bed EVERY single morning.'_

Yami tilted his head back to see Yugi standing behind him. The boy smirked playfully at him.

"Well it's hardly fair that school starts so early, and before you even ask what my excuse is...weekends are _meant _for sleeping in."

"Not as late as you do," Yugi argued as he came up beside his alter ego.

He leant gently against him, his arms finding their way around his neck. His eyes however, turned to Malik and Ryou.

"So…status report?"

"Still sulking," The boys answered in unison.

Yami looked to them in confusion.

"Has he even attempted…?"

"Nope," Again at the same time.

"Note to Yugi and co; I haven't turned invisible here!"

Yami looked sternly to his hikari, but was actually shocked to see a mischievous smirk playing on the boy's face.

"Malik?" Yugi spoke after a pause.

"Not mine! Marriku's lurking!"

"I'd offer, but Bakura won't share at our place…" Ryou added.

"It'll have to be ours then…" Yugi shrugged.

Yami looked back to his aibou as the amethyst eyes turned to him.

"How long did grandpa let you get away with sulking this time?"

Yami frowned and looked away, his cheeks warming.

"Two hours."

"And is he still at home now?"

"That depends why you want to know," Yami replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No playing games Mr _too proud to sort things out_," Yugi scolded as he pulled his alter ego to his feet, "…I think you're in serious need of a group therapy session."

"A what?"

Yugis smirk turned to a dark grin as he leant in close to his other half, his arms tightening around his.

"Don't worry, it'll be just you and me…"

"…and me…" Malik added as he suddenly appeared at Yamis other arm.

"…and me," Ryou purred from behind him, his slim arms finding their way around his waist.

Yami looked over and over between them.

"Dear, sweet hikaris…we've tainted your pure souls."

"Oh don't you go feeling bad about that NOW…that ship set sail LONG ago!"

"Who said we were all that pure to begin with?" Malik grinned wickedly, giving Yamis shoulder a quick lick.

"Even if we were, it's a little hard to keep the sweet and innocent image when you've got sennen partners like we do," Ryou chuckled.

Yami was quiet for a moment, before his eyes closed, and he gave a cool chuckle.

"Am I the only one still sore from last night?"

"Oh are you? I get to kiss it better!" Malik stated.

Yami just laughed, then looked to Yugi.

"Your grandpa went out not long before I did…I believe he said he wouldn't be home until nightfall."

Not another word was shared…only grins.

* * *

Yami rarely went out twice in one day, but he enjoyed the glow of the setting sun as he walked down the streets once more.

He glanced over his shoulder to where he could still see the roof of the kame game shop. He smiled to think of the three sweet cherubs still curled up asleep in his bed.

'_I hope Yugis grandpa doesn't come home too soon.'_

He'd loved to have stayed with them, but a familiar feeling was stirring in his chest…

…a feeling he'd been waiting all day for.

Yugi and the others thought he was just being too stubborn, and he didn't deny his pride held him back.

However, he'd known from the moment he'd left Kaibas mansion earlier that it was only a matter of patience.

His anger always died down if given the time, and it was the same for his favourite brunette…whether or not the grouchy dragon would admit it.

As he raised his eyes to where the Kaiba Corp tower stood proud amongst the heights of the city, he had to hope it had been long enough for both of them.

* * *

"Welcome home sir," A maid greeted Kaiba as he entered the mansion, whilst another took the brief case he held out.

The butler closed the door and followed behind his master.

"Sir, you have two messages from Industrial Illusions concerning the release of the new themed decks. Also, you've received an invoice from Kaiba Corps main shipping partner…"

"Invoices and other business documentation are to be sent to the company, not my residential address. Kindly remind them, and make sure they remember that this time!"

"Yes sir."

"As for the kisama Pegasus, I don't have time to deal with him right now. Put that at the bottom of my priority list for tomorrow."

"I'm afraid he was insistent sir, he said it was a matter that couldn't wait."

"That hentai would…" Kaiba growled under his breath.

"Sir?"

"Whatever! I'll deal with it, now get back to work! I'll be in my private study, and I don't expect to be disturbed!"

"As you wish sir."

The servants were quick to make themselves scarce. True their master was always gruff, but they'd grown used to telling when he was just talking that way, and when he was definitely angry.

Right now? Saying he was pissed off might be going too far, but he was definitely not in the mood to be bothered.

Kaiba pulled out his mobile and quickly dialled in a number with disgust, before placing it to his ear.

Mokuba…having heard him return…rounded the corner then to welcome him home. Upon seeing him on the phone though, he quickly caught his tongue, and quietly hugged his brother instead.

Seto wrapped his free arm around him, giving a small sigh as he relaxed slightly, only to tense again as an irritating voice greeted him through the phone.

"What do you want Pegasus?"

Upon hearing the hated name, Mokuba drew back and made a rude face intended for Pegasus.

Seto rolled his eyes to show his agreement, and ruffled his brother's hair, before playfully indicating for him to scat.

Mokuba just grinned and let him be.

"I've already reviewed the new cards and approved their compatibility with my technology! If you've got nothing more important…"

Kaiba reached his private study and opened the door, only to stop still as he found someone already there.

Ruby eyes looked up at hearing the door, before the young male turned to face the CEO.

Kaiba was silent as he closed the door, or at least until the other on the phone questioned him.

"You're the president of Industrial Illusions! If you've grown too old to handle the pressure, then get off your throne!"

Clearly knowing who was on the other side of the call, Yami gave a slight frown, but merely tilted his head as he waited patiently.

"Yes the meeting to finalise the new decks is still at the same time next week, but your accommodation is not my concern! You can sleep in the gutter for all I care…!"

A pause as Pegasus spoke.  
"…I'll speak to you however I want…!"

Yamis frown darkened. He had a good idea where the conversation was heading. The furious, insulted glare that suddenly took the CEO's face proved him right.

"Say anything more like that you git, and I'll fly over just to throw you off the top of your so called castle…enough you sick kisama! I'll review the cards again tomorrow, so don't bother me again!"

With a harsh click, the CEO hung up, looking ready to crush the phone with his bare hand. He was able to calm down just enough to turn it off and pocket it.

"I'm sure both Bakura and Marriku would be all too eager to send him to the shadow realm for a while?" Yami offered lightly after a moment to let the brunette breathe.

"And there are times I'd almost be willing to beg them to do so. But regardless, that kisama is still a business partner, and without the partnership to Industrial Illusions, my company would fall a long way."

Another silence took them, but it was out of awkwardness, not anger.

When Seto didn't turn around and banish him, Yami slowly moved closer and slid his arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry for getting carried away…" He whispered, burying his face in the much larger back.

The CEO turned so smoothly that Yami didn't lose his grip at all.

One of the long arms came to wrap around his shoulders, whilst the other gripped his own arm tightly.

The ruby eyed teen smiled warmly as he huddled into the male's chest instead. He could feel the same apology in Setos hug. The CEO had never been good at verbalising his feelings, and probably never would be. But either way, it wasn't necessary; Yami could feel both the tension and relief in the brunettes hold, the same as he always did if they had a fight.

Like himself, Seto was just too stubborn to back down from an argument, but even he felt the inevitable regret and fear that followed; the fear that he'd gone too far…

However many times they argued…it happened every single time.

Yami tightened his own embrace to let the CEO know he'd forgiven him to.

"Are you sure you don't want us to do something about that cartoon watching hentai?" He purred, pulling back.

"I can handle that rat…" Kaiba answered, before a smirk crossed his face, "…not that I haven't been tempted to turn up to a meeting with him, with one of you on my lap…"

"Now I'd pay to see how he reacted to that. Would any of us in particular do…?" Yami questioned playfully, his finger tracing a crease in the CEO's shirt.

"Oh no, only a select few of you…" Seto grinned almost darkly.

He'd released Yamis arm, and the arm around his shoulders had slipped down to his waist.

"And do I make that list?" Yami slid his chest up against Setos.

"Hmm, let's see…just small enough not to break my leg, but not too shy to get bashful and run…"

Without warning, the CEO ducked just enough to grab Yami under one leg, and lifted him right off the ground.

The past life pharaoh didn't object one bit as he was pushed just a little roughly onto his back on top of the brunette's work desk.

"…Why don't you tell me where you think you sit?" Seto whispered seductively, smirking down at Yami.

The smirk was returned just as strong, as the ruby eyed teen wrapped one arm around his neck, the other sliding under the collar of his shirt.

"A better question might be, how long do I get you to myself?" Seto added, still smirking though there was a hint of seriousness in his words.

"About as long as it takes Yugi to wake up, realise I'm gone, and rally the troops."

"I'll give they can be pretty fast when they want to be. I guess we better get started then…"

"YOWW!"

Yami yelped so loudly it hurt his throat. His hand moved from Setos chest to his own backside, his cheeks flaring red as the CEO looked ready to snicker.

After the shock wore off though, Yami smirked and pushed away the culprit hand that had pinched him.

"You've been waiting all day to do that, haven't you?"

"An eye for an eye pharaoh. Or I guess in this case…an ass for an ass."

"Language Mr CEO." Yami sat up, high enough now to meet the brunette eye to eye, "We already have Bakura and Marriku in charge of the colourful phrases."

"Now you know _my_ language could get much worse if I wanted…"

"Better resist Seto Kaiba, or I might have to punish you…"

"I'd like to see you try."

Yami raised an eyebrow, and the CEO quickly mirrored him.

Subtly placing the soles of his feet on the edge of the table, Yami suddenly pushed forward. Seto was pushed off balance, and threw an arm back to catch himself as he hit the floor.

He looked at the ruby eyed teen as he calmly stretched out over his body, resting his head on his arms with an innocent but all too playful smile.

"Well now you're really in trouble," Seto grinned wickedly as he sat up.

An arm wrapped around the smaller males waist again, but this time like a vice.

Yami returned the grin as he knew he couldn't pull away if he tried…

…not that he planned to.

"Good."

"Good?"

"Kaiba…you must know by now just how much I love trouble."

"Hm, then are you saying you want me to spank you?"

"I'm saying I want to see you try."

Kaiba shook his head slightly.

"Good. I want a fight."

* * *

_Wahoo! That was fun to write! XD_

_As always, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes...they're sadly common in my writing XP_

_Hope you enjoyed, reviews are loved! Pwetty pwease! XD_


End file.
